Wake me up when September ends
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: A little oneshot on EdWinry


Title: Wake me up when September ends 

Date: 12/10/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist; this is just a fan fiction, that I wrote on my way back from my vacation in Richmond. I also, do not own the Song "Wake me up when September ends, this belongs to Greenday.

Note: _Italics indicate thoughts**. Italic w/ bold indicate memories**,_ **bold w/ Arial font is the song.**

Summer has come to pass 

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

"Bye, Ed! Bye Al!" Winry called, as the two brothers left her house for the train station.

"Bye, Winry!" Al called back.

"See ya!" Ed waved, looking over his shoulder at his childhood friend.

Like my fathers Come to pass 

**Seven years has gone so fast,**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

"Come back safe, Ed," Winry whispered, so only her grandmother, Pinako could hear.

"Winry, let's go back in the house," the old woman, with her short gray hair in a ponytail suggested, as it started to pour down raining.

"Okay, Granny," the 15-year old, blonde haired girl agreed, following Pinako into the house.

Here comes the rain again 

**Falling from the stars.**

"I'm going to work on some new automail," Winry said, going off to the workshop.

"Okay," Pinako said, watching her granddaughter walk off.

Drenched in my pain again 

**Becoming who we are.**

…Winry's memories…

**_"I want to be the one to marry Winry!" a little boy, with brown hair and hazel eyes yelled at his older brother._**

"NO, I'M GOING TO MARRY WINRY!" the older brother, whom had gold hair and amber eyes yelled back, while the said girl they were fighting over was standing there watching the argument.

As my memory rest 

**But never forgets what I lost,**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

…With Ed…

"Brother, when are we coming back home to see Winry and Aunty Pinako?" a big metal armor man asked.

"I don't know, Al…" a 15-year old gold haired, amber-eyed boy sighed, as he looked out the window of the train.

Summer has come to pass The innocent can never last 

**Wake me up when September ends.**

"Fullmetal, did you get your automail fixed?" Roy Mustang, the colonel asked Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Yes," Ed answered, looking down at his automail arm.

"I guess you're going to continue to look for Scar and the Philosopher's Stone?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Ed said, and left Mustang's office.

Ring out the bells again 

**Like we did, when spring began**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

_"It's raining, I wonder what Winry is doing? I miss her, so much…" _Ed thought to himself.

"I'll get Al back to his original body, and then, I'll come back to you Winry," Ed promised, looking up at the dark, gray sky.

"Ed…" Al trailed off.

Here comes the rain again Falling from the stars, Drenched in my pain again Becoming who we are 

…Ed's memories…

**_"Look at what I can do, Winry," a little boy, with gold hair and amber eyes said, as he drew a transmutation circle on the floor of the foyer, and transmuted something into a doll._**

_**"Isn't that…" the boy started, when the little blonde-haired girl, he was showing his trick to started to cry, and her puppy started to bark.**_

_**"Boys, what are you two doing?" a small old lady, with her short hair in a ponytail asked, walking into the room.**_

_**"We were just showing Winry how we could do alchemy," a little, brown haired boy, with hazel eyes explained.**_

As my memory rest 

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

…End Ed's memories…

"Let's go, Al," Ed said leaving central headquarters, and walking out into the rain, with Al following behind him.

"Ed, do you really think we can get our bodies back to normal?" Al asked.

"Of course, Al, and I've decided that we can go see Aunty Pinako and Winry when September ends, so it'll be near Thanksgiving and Christmas. We can make that our little routine!" Ed said, giving his younger brother a small smile.

Summer has come to pass 

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

…With Winry…

"Granny, when do you think Ed will be home?" Winry asked, walking into the kitchen, where Pinako was cooking dinner.

"I don't know, maybe he'll be home for Thanksgiving, he always did like home cooked meals," Pinako said, looking over at her distraught granddaughter.

"Maybe…" Winry agreed, going up the steps to her room.

…Christmas time…

"WINRY, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Pinako called up the stairs.

"Huh?" Winry questioned, as she walked down the stairs, and into the same foyer, where she first saw her childhood friends doing alchemy on the hardwood floors.

"…Ed, you're home…" Winry whispered, as though if she spoke louder he would disappear.

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't come home sooner, we ran into a little trouble, but we made it in time for Christmas!" Ed smiled, as he reached into his red jacket pocket, and pulled out a green, velvet box, and threw it to his mechanic.

"Open it!" the amber-eyed alchemist ordered, a little impatiently.

"It's beautiful!" Winry crooned at the diamond ring.

"Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?" Ed asked, bending down on one knee in front of the surprised girl.

"Oh, Ed…" Winry cried, jumping down onto the floor, and hugging Ed, as if her life depended on it.

….

"Congratulations, Winry," Al said, "I guess Ed won our argument from when we were little."

"Ha! Ha! I guess so, but you'll find someone, Al," Winry assured the 14-year old, whose soul was attached to metal armor.

…

"We'll have to go now, Winry, but I'll come back at the end of next September, and we'll have our original bodies back!" Ed said.

"I'll be waiting on you, Edward Elric!" Winry said, as her two childhood friends left.

Like my fathers 

**Come to pass**

…Almost one year later…

"HEY, WINRY!" a tall boy, with brown hair and hazel eyes yelled.

"Hm?" a 16-year old girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black tube shirt and gray sweatpants turned around to see who had called her name.

"Hey, Winry, told you we'd be back," a now 16-year old, Ed said cockily, and beside him the 15-year old brown haired boy.

"Ed, if that's you, then…" Winry trailed off.

"I got my body back, Winry!" the hazel-eyed boy smiled.

"Al, that's great, and you're so tall and handsome," Winry smiled.

"Thanks," Al blushed.

"Ed, can we get married now?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, it's the perfect time, we got our bodies back to normal, and I bet mom's happy," Ed agreed, "Everything's as it should be!"

Twenty years has gone so fast 

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends…**


End file.
